Son Gohan
Półsaiyanin, Półziemianin, pierwszy syn Son Gokū i Chichi, starszy brat Son Gotena, mąż Videl, ojciec Pan i pierwszy uczeń Piccolo. Gohan jest nieśmiały i inteligentny. Wychowywany był głównie przez matkę, która nie pozwalała mu trenować. Podczas walki z Raditzem po raz pierwszy wykorzystuje potencjał Półsaiyanina. Z czasem staje się jednym z najpotężniejszych bohaterów serii. Jako dorosły porzuca obowiązki superbohatera i zamiast tego rozpoczyna karierę naukowca. Gohan jest niezwykle utalentowany. Jego najpotężniejszą techniką jest Bakuretsu Ranma. Świetnie posługuje się Rezonku Energy Dan. Najskuteczniejsza w jego wykonaniu jest fala uderzeniowa Kamehame-Ha. Gdy Gohan się wścieka, jego moc wzrasta wielokrotnie i staje się prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla przeciwnika. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Piccolo, zaprzyjaźnił się z nim kiedy trenował, aby powstrzymać Nappę i Vegetę, którzy chcieli podbić Ziemię. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Pierwszy raz widzimy Gohana na samym początku serii DBZ. Ma wtedy cztery lata. Bawiąc się w lesie, gubi się i wpada w tarapaty. Son, usłyszawszy wołanie o pomoc, leci na swojej Chmurce Kinto, by jak najszybciej uratować syna z opresji. Nie udaje mu się to, gdyż Gohan pod wpływem strachu używa swoich ukrytych mocy i sam ratuje sobie życie dzięki Technice Latania. Gokū odnajduje malca i udają się razem do Kame House. thumb|left|Czteroletni Son Gohan Son przedstawia tam syna zaskoczonym przyjaciołom. Czterolatek robi na nich niemałe wrażenie. Wkrótce potem zjawia się tajemniczy wojownik. Przedstawia się jako Raditz, brat Sona i mówi mu o jego pocthumb|Gohan w ubraniu i z mieczem stworzonym przez Piccolohodzeniu. Podczas rozmowy Saiyanin zauważa Son Gohana, dziecko z ogonem i postanawia go porwać, aby zachęcić Gokū do współpracy. Ta chwila kończy szczęśliwe wykreowane przez Chichi dzieciństwo i rozpoczyna wojownicze życie syna głównego bohatera. Mały Gohan zaczyna diabelski trening pod okiem Piccolo Daimaō Juniora. Po treningu wraz z Wojownikami Z staje do walki z Vegetą i Nappą. Freezer Saga Namek Saga Pięcioletni Gohan sprzeciwia się matce i postanawia lecieć na planetę Namek wraz z Kulilinem i Bulmą, aby móc wskrzesić Piccolo, Yamchę, Tenshinhana i Jiǎozi. Niestety po przybyciu na Namek zastają tam siły inwazyjne Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu. Jako że okupanci stanowią dla Ziemian niebezpieczeństwo, Bulma, Gohan i Kulilin postanawiają poczekać z działaniami na Sona, który po walce z Vegetą leczył się w szpitalu i nie mógł wyruszyć z nimi. Podczas rekonesansu udaje im się uratować od zginięcia z rąk ludzi Freezera Dendego, małego nameczańskiego czarodzieja. Ginyū Tokusentai Saga Gohan wraz z Kulilinem walczy przeciw Gurtowi. Początkowo mają przewagę, jednak Gurt postanawia użyć Zatrzymania Czasu i za pomocą Telekinezy przebić ich naostrzonym pniem drzewa. Vegeta ratuje im życie, zabijając Gurta. Później, podczas walki Vegety z Recoome'em, Gohan postanawia pomóc Księciu Saiyan, jednak nie jest w stanie nic zrobić członkowi Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū i kończy walkę ze złamanym karkiem. Ledwo żyjąc zostaje uratowany przez swego ojca, Son Gokū, który niemal w ostatniej chwili daje synowi fasolkę Senzu. Osoroshi Freezer Saga Po pokonaniu elitarnego oddziału Son Gohan wraz z Vegetą i Sonem udają się na statek nieobecnego Freezera, imperator jest w tym czasie zajęty walką z Nailem. Na miejsce przybywają także Kulilin i Dende. Bohaterowie, korzystając z drzemki Vegety, wzywają Polungę oraz wypowiadają życzenie ożywienia i teleportowania Piccolo na Namek. Po chwili na miejsce, gdzie wypowiedziano życzenie, dociera również Freezer, który wygrał starcie z Nailem. Gohan wraz z towarzyszami wdaje się w walkę z tyranem. Despota przechodzi metamorfozę i w nowej formie mierzy się z wojownikami. Gohan, w furii, na krótką chwilę bierze górę nad Changelingiem, lecz szybko zaczyna przegrywać. Ranny, zostaje uzdrowiony przez Dendego. Gdy przybyły na miejsce Piccolo zaczyna przegrywać z Freezerem w trzeciej formie, Son Gohan znów wpada w złość i odbija Freezera, na chwilę go zajmując. Gdy imperator przyjmuje swoją ostateczną formę, Gokū powróciwszy z leczenia, przejmuje walkę, a Gohan pozostaje na miejscu w roli obserwatora. Gdy robi się niebezpiecznie młody Półsaiyanin przenosi Bulmę i Piccolo na statek Capsule Corporation, a następnie, za sprawą wypowiedzianego na Ziemi życzenia, przenosi się tamże. Garlic Junior Saga Na Ziemię, po odsiadce w Dead Zone, wraca zło w postaci Garlica Jr. i jego sług. Wykorzystując Boski Pałac rozplenia on zło po świecie. Ratują się przed tym tylko nieliczni. Gohan wraz z Kulilinem i Piccolo stawia czoła Garlicowi, po długiej walce udaje mu się pokonać nieśmiertelnego przeciwnika, na powrót wypychając w inny wymiar. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga W tej sadze pierwszy raz widzimy Gohana, kiedy zamiast się uczyć, marzy. Chichi sprowadza mu nauczyciela-tutora. Prywatny wykładowca okazuje się być bardzo surowym zwolennikiem „starej szkoły”. Zamierza przemocą nauczyć Gohana dyscypliny, używając do tego pejcza. Chłopak stara się opanować złość, lecz w momencie, gdy korepetytor obraża Gokū, mały Półsaiyanin wpada w amok i zamierza „ukarać” oprawcę, kiedy to wchodzi Chichi, zorientowawszy się w sytuacjy, wyrzuca dręczyciela przez okno. Następnie Gohan dostaje telefon od Kulilina. Przyjaciel pyta młodziana, czy on także czuje dziwną ki i związane z nią wibracje. Gdy tylko Chichi skupia uwagę na czymś innym niż nauka Gohana, Półziemianin przebiera się w strój bojowy pracowników Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu i udaje się w miejsce, w którym złowroga moc zdaje się być najsilniejsza. Zarówno on i Kulilin obawiają się, że owa ki należy do Freezera. Jinzōningen Saga W tej sadze młody półsayain pryglądał się walce Son Goku z androidem 19.Kiedy ojciec nastoletnirgo chłopaka choruje na serce Gohan bardzo się martwił.Songo został przenisiony do domu przez Yamche.Son Gohan natomiast miał za zadanie przywieść Bulmę,małego Trunksa oraz Yairobe.Nie bylo mu łatwo z wagą otyłego Yairobe. Hakazentai Cell Saga W tej sadze Gohan leci z Trunksem z przyszłości samolotem Capsule Corporation.Dostają nagle dziwne zdjęcie zaadresowane przz Bulmę.To było zdjęcie wechikułu czasu Trunksa.Ale problem polegał na tym że Trunks miał wechikuł czasu w kapsule w kieszonce.Bulma Trunks i Gohan polecieli sprawdzićdziwne zjawisko.Trunks obok starego wehikułu czasu który został znaleziony w lesie przez Gohana położył tego którego miał przy sobie.Aby sprawdzićczy sątakie same Trok sprawdził na obu wehikułach napis 'Nadzieja" który wyrył na swoim.Na obydwu widniał napis.Po sprawdzeni starego wehikułu Trunks doszedł do wniosku że to te same wehikuły tylko jeden wylądował 3 lata przed Trunksem.Znaleziono w nim także dziwne,wielkie jajo.Gohan spojrzał w głąb lasu i znalazł poczwarkę wielkiej modliszki.Był opuszczona dawno.W TV Gohan i Trunks zobacyli dziwnego stwora.Trunks chciał sprawdzić czy to on był w wehikule i czy to jego poczwara.Gohan chciał iśćz Trunksem lecz jego matka ChiChi mu na to nie pozwoliła.Okazało się Ze to "Komórczak".Stwór z przyszłości który żywi się ludzką krwią.Potwór wsystko wyjaśnił Szatanowi Serduszko.W swoich czasach znalazł wehikuł czasu Trunksa.Chciał się cofnąćw czasie ale nie zmieścił siędo niego.Musiał się cofnąćw rozwoju do poziomu jajka.Już w obecnyh czasach wykluł się z niego i przepoczwarzył się.Przyleciał tu w celu zaabsorbowania Androidów 17 i 18 aby stać się najpotężniejsy we Wszecświecie.Potwór posiadał Komórki Son Goku,Szatana Serduszko,Freeera i wielu innych wspaniałych wojowników.Trunks i Gohan polecieli znisczyćKomórczaka z terażniejszości.W przeciwnym raie były by dwa komórczaki.Po znisczeniu labolatorió dr.Gero Umarł także Komórcak z terażniejszości. Kanzentai Cell Saga Do momentu rozpoczęcia Cell Game chłopiec nie odgrywa znaczącej roli w walce z przeciwnikiem. Trenuje wraz z ojcem.Na treningu udaję mu się osiągnąć poziom Super Saiyanina.Songo był bardzo dumny z syna że w tak wczesnym wieku zdołał osiągnąć Poziom który Goku osiągną w wieku 26 lat. Cell Game Saga thumb|left|150px|Gohan wpada we wściekłość, po tym jak [[Cell z przyszłości|Cell zmiażdżył głowę #16]]thumb|right|220px|SSJ2 w [[Dragon Ball Kai|DB Kai]] Podczas Cell Game, po walce Gokū zastępuje go na macie. Początkowo Son Gohan zdaje się przegrywać. Po wielu staraniach Cellowi udaje się rozzłościć młodego Saiyanina. Gohan przeistacza się w SSJ2 i bez trudu zabija uprzednio stworzone przez Cella dzieci, Celle Junior i przystępuje do walki z Cellem. Sprawia, że mutant wypluwa #18 i cofa się do poprzedniego stadium. Po prędkiej rekonstrukcji Cella wznawiają walkę. Gohan, dzięki mentalnym wsparciu i otusze, jakimi darzył go jego ojciec, wygrywa z Cellem, unicestwiając go Kamehame-Hą. Następnie wraz z ocalałymi wraca do zdrowia i wzywa Shen Lónga, aby ożywić poległych z rąk androida. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Dotychczas uczący się w zaciszu domowego ogniska Son Gohan, zaczyna uczęszczać do liceum. Matka wysłała go do najlepszej szkoły w okolicy, znajdującej się w Satan City. Szesnastoletni syn Son Gokū trafia do Orange Star High Schoolthumb|Szkoła Gohana, gdzie od razu budzi ciekawość nowych kolegów. Młody Saiyanin nie jest głuchy na krzyki i niesprawiedliwość społeczną, początkowo stawia czoła przestępcom pod postacią Super Saiyanina, co owocuje w formie medialnego fenomenu, a świadkowie nazywają go Złotym Wojownikiem. Nie chcąc się zdradzić w walce z gangsterskim światkiem i klęskami żywiołowymi, przybiera pseudonim i maskę Great Saiyamana. Szybko zyskuje status superbohatera, a środki masowego przekazu porównują go do Mistera Satana lub do kogoś w rodzaju jego ucznia. Koleżanka z klasy Gohana, Videl, szybko zauważa coś dziwnego i za razem niezwykłego w zachowaniu jej znajomego. Po dłuższym śledztwie istnienie drugiej tożsamości Gohana wychodzi na jaw, a jedyną, która o tym wie, jest Videl. Dziewczyna przymusza młodzieńca, aby ten nauczył ją latać. W przerwach pomiędzy lekcjami lotu, Gohan wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem Son Gotenem ćwiczą przed turniejem Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25, w którym Gohanowy udział był kolejnym żądaniem szkolnej koleżanki. Korzystając z okazji, pierworodny syn Goku uczy ich obojga unoszenia się w powietrzu, a gdy już ma spokój z Videl, przykłada się jeszcze bardziej do treningu z bratem. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Gohan w celu nieujawnienia się przed znajomymi ze szkoły postanawia wystąpić pod przebraniem. Przechodzi do 1/8 finału wraz z większością swoich przyjaciół. Przed rozpoczęciem się kolejnych walk, na ich drodze staje Wschodni Kaiôshin, który nie zdradza zbyt wiele o sobie. Podczas turnieju okazuje się, że groźny czarnoksiężnik Babidi wysłał dwóch podwładnych, którzy mieli za zadanie wyssać dla niego energię potrzebną do ożywienia służącego mu Demona. Przeciwnik Gohana, Kibito prosi go, aby ten przeszedł w formę SSJ. Po przemianie Gohana, wysłannicy Badidiego chcą wyssać z niego potrzebną energię. Kaiôshin unieruchamia chłopaka dzięki swoim magicznym mocom, w tym samym momencie niewolnicy Babidiego korzystają z okazji i zdobywają potrzebną ki kosztem młodego Saiyanina. Wschodni Kaiôshin wraz ze swoim pomocnikiem Kibito proszą Wojowników Z o nieinterweniowanie, gdyż śledząc wysłanników Babidiego, chcą odnaleźć kryjówkę ich pana. Madōshi Babidi Saga thumb|Dorosły Son Gohan jako [[Super Saiyanin Two|SSJ2]] Son Gohan wraz Vegetą, Gokū i Wschodnim Kaiôshinem postanowili wejść do wnętrza statku Babidiego, gdzie bez problemu pokonali pierwszych wojowników. Doszło do walki władcy Świata Demonów, Dabli i Gohana. Walka zakończyła się dezercją Demona, gdyż ten odkrył, jak przeciągnąć Vegetę na stronę zła. Wojownicy Z podzielili się na dwie grupy: Gokū walczący z Vegetą poza statkiem i Gohan Kaiôshinem próbujący zapobiec uwolnieniu Demona zwanego Majin Bū. Gdy potwór wyszedł z więżącej go klatki, stanął do walki z Gohanem i bez problemu go pokonał. Młodzieniec stracił przytomność i wszyscy na Ziemi myśleli, że nie żyje, gdyż jego ki była prawie niewyczuwalna. Zezn Bū Saga Ledwo żywy Son Gohan zostaje przeniesiony przez Kibito i Kaiôshina do Świata Kaiôshinów, gdzie trenuje kontrolę nad Z-Swordem. Okazuje się, że po złamaniu go, na wolność wychodzi Rō Kaiôshin. Za drobnym wynagrodzeniemGokū proponuje mu, że w zamian za trening pozwoli mu pomacać jędrne ciało Bulmy. postanawia on pomóc Son Gohanowi zwiększyć siłę. Fusion Saga W tej części smoczej historii Gohan siedzi z Ro Kaioshinem i wzmacnia Moc.Po osiągnięciu poziomu Mystic Saiyan odrazu przyleciał na ziemie uratować Gotena i Trunksa.Gohan wtedy bardzo potórbował przeciwnika.Bubu dosłownie był workirm treningowym dla Son Gohana.Niestety zły Bubu wpadł na pomysł wchłonieńcia Gohana.Po ym jak już to zrobił stał się najpotężniejszą ormą Bubu czyli Bubu Gohan.W tej postaci Bubu walczył z Vegetto. Sūpā Junsui Bū Saga thumb|left|Son Gohan po treningu u [[Rō Dai Kaiôshina przed spotkaniem z Majin Bū]] Rō Dai Kaiôshin Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Baby Saga Gohan został zniewolony przez Baby'ego i kontrolowany przez Tsufulianina walczył z Vegetą. Dopóki do bitwy nie wtrącił się również opanowany przez mutanta Goten, Książę Saiyan miał przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Walka zakończyła się porażką Vegety, a Baby wyszedł z ciała Gohana, pozostawiając w nim jajka i zagnieździł się we wnętrzu Vegety. Sūpā Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Aku Shen Lóng Saga W tej sadze Gohan pomagał Vegecie i Gokū pokonać Yī Xīng Lónga. Gohan i Goten w walce z Li Shenronem.jpeg|Gohan i Goten w walce z Yī Xīng Lóngiem Osiągnięte poziomy *Ôzaru, *Super Saiyanin *Ultra Super Saiyanin *Super Saiyanin 2 *Mistyczny Super Saiyanin Galeria Gohan zagubiony.jpg|Zgubił się w lesie Gohan rozmawia z Bulmą u Mutena.jpg|Podczas pierwszej wizyty u Mutena Rōshi Son Gohan - kapsuła Raditza.png|Son Gohan wydostaje się z kapsuły Raditza Gohan - początek treningu z Piccolo.jpg|Gohan - początek treningu z Piccolo Gohan podczas treningu u Piccolo.png|Mały Gohan Ssj2.jpeg|Gohan po przemianie w SSJ2 Nastoletni Son Gohan.jpg|Jako nastolatek Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie